Portable electronic devices such as two-way radios are typically comprised of a chargeable energy source that is connected to the electronic device and/or a charger by a contact array. The contact array comprises a flex assembly that includes a contact block and an insert molded part having both plastic and metal pieces. The flex assembly further includes terminals or tabs for connection to a battery cell pack. The tabs are shaped metal tabs which are spot-welded to the flex assembly. The contact block and tabs then must be flow or hand soldered onto a flex circuit. The flex assembly then has to be manually assembled into an electronic product. The typical flex assembly process is extremely labor intensive, is not conducive to automation, and hence is relatively expensive. The method of manufacture for a flex assembly is wrought with inefficient assembly procedures, and unnecessary parts and labor resulting in extensive manufacturing expense and compromised reliability.
The flex assembly may also include other components such as resistors, thermistors, diodes, connectors, and other components that enable a battery pack, for example, to be rechargeable and/or intrinsically safe. However, as the number of electrical parts used in an electronic device increases, the electrical integrity of the system and adequate electrical communication between the various parts becomes a concern. The drive to reduce weight in electronic consumer products is now impacting all parts of an electronic design. Automatic assembly as much as the drive to increase the ease of assembly and manufacturability demands that parts be integral and as compact as possible. The ability to integrate features and reduce components is critical in reducing the number of assembly steps. Moreover, to the extent possible, parts should be cooperatively fit with one another in order to enhance the strength and reliability of the parts.
Therefore, a need exists for a contact array which provides easy assembly, reduction in weight, and allows for greater efficiency and reduced cost in assembly and manufacture. Further, the contact array should be sufficiently ruggedized to maintain contact surface without deflection, and to reduce the occurrence of failure after assembly. Finally, there is a need for a simple, less expensive way to make a reliable connection between an energy source, an electronic device, and a charger.